


His Pet

by MeteorMika



Series: His Pet [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, This is just porn with a plot, smut smut smut, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteorMika/pseuds/MeteorMika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Star Killer's up-and-coming command center officer is promoted to Hux's personal assistant, but she has no idea what scandal will ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I.

It was absolutely futile to try not to stare at (Y/N). She was so striking; she was so completely separate from everyone else in the room. Though she merely worked in the command center of the Starkiller base, her demeanor contained an air of royalty. The way she held herself, perfect posture at all times, made her seem inhumanly perfect.

Her high heeled shoes clicked as she strutted across the bridge to her work station, black standard-issue pencil skirt hitched up slightly above regulation. Smirking slightly, she met no one’s eyes as she sat down at her desk. Despite (Y/N)’s immense group of fans, few dared to speak to her. Even General Hux and Captain Phasma seemed hesitant to speak to her, almost as if acknowledging her presence would make her disappear. Though she relished in the attention she received, (Y/N) put on a facade of innocence, meeting men’s lustful glances with bright red cheeks. She was somehow both intimidating and demure, and wholly aware of her effect on others.

But all in all, (Y/N) was still just a simple command center worker. Sure, she was an excellent worker who regularly exceeded expectations, but it definitely did not hurt that her wealthy parents owned an intergalactic conglomerate which regularly donated insurmountable sums to the First Order. She liked her job, as it was an opportunity for independence from her seemingly inescapable parents, but she firmly believed that her efforts were going unnoticed. How terribly wrong she was.  
“She’s at it again,” Phasma commented to General Hux, whose stern eyes were fixated on (Y/N)’s back, (h/c) hair cascading over the collar of her uniform. With earphones in, she was typing faster than anyone previously thought possible, putting maximum effort into her job. In charge of hacking into the Republic’s systems, her task was critical but a rather domestic position. Phasma chuckled when Hux failed to answer due to his fixation on the girl.

“That’s the kind of effort that deserves a promotion. I’m quite glad that we came to that decision in our last meeting,” Hux stated in a matter-of-fact manner, trying not to let his feelings for (Y/N) show through his smooth voice. Phasma was already onto him, and rolled her eyes underneath her helmet. She was tired of the his escapades. Before she could comment on his statement, the general was walking briskly toward (Y/N)’s desk, ginger hair vibrant in the soft red light of the control room.

(Y/N) saw the general coming out of the corner of her eye, but waited until he had placed a hand on her shoulder to remove her earphones. She was a bit worried, as Hux rarely spoke to her.

“(Y/N), please see me in my office when your shift is over,” he demanded, more a command than a question. She nodded weakly, trying to quickly bury her worries in work. She then switched her music on again, and continued typing away at light speed, but concerned thoughts plagued her. When her shift came to an end, she nearly forgot to visit the general’s office. Swallowing her fear, she stepped into the small room in the hallway after exiting the command center.

“General?” She murmured as she poked her head through the door, wondering if the ginger man was present.

“Come in,” he said welcomingly, beckoning for (Y/N) to sit across from him. Carefully, she sat down in the chair, never taking her eyes off of her superior. “Are you aware of why I have summoned you?” He asked.

“No, sir,” she answered, doe-eyed and voice wavering. He chuckled.

“Don’t fret, you aren’t in any sort of trouble.” The girl felt a weight lift from her shoulders. “In fact, the situation is quite the opposite. I would like to promote you.” (Y/N) felt elation bubbling up in her stomach, eyes wide with anticipation. “From tomorrow onward, you are to be my personal assistant.”

“Oh my goodness, general, I don’t deserve this! Thank you so much,” she said quietly, hiding her blushing cheeks in her hands. Though she seemed bashful, she was grateful for a new opportunity to mess around with Hux.

“Report to my quarters at 6:00 tomorrow morning. You will follow my schedule, and fulfill any requests I make. Is that clear?” His light eyes bore into hers, an odd flare present that wasn’t there before.

“Of course, sir.” (Y/N) stood to leave, and was opening the door when he called out to her one last time.

“Oh, and a new uniform will be delivered to you by tomorrow morning.” With that, the girl was gone, and Hux was left to his own thoughts. He had deliberately chosen (Y/N) because of his obsession with her; this was the easiest foreseeable way to spark a relationship with her. He planned to keep her like a pet, maybe make a few indecent requests, and god knows what else. Whatever he chose to do, he wouldn’t dare let Phasma know, for she would never let him hear the end of it. Or Kylo Ren, for that matter. The general grimaced at the thought. The force-wielding knight was just as enamored with (Y/N) as he was.

(Y/N) woke up at 4:30 in the morning, determined not to be late for her first day as the general’s new pet. She laughed at the thought, and stripped of her sleepwear to take a shower. Her expensive shampoo smelled delightful as it cleansed her (h/l) (h/c) hair, making it lush and full. The girl dried herself off, wrapping her hair in a towel. She had just finished her makeup and blow drying her hair when she heard a knock at the door.

Still in a towel, she peeked through the small space. Seeing no one, she reached out to grab the medium-sized package. Opening it up, (Y/N) found it to be a new black uniform, but with several noticeable upgrades. It was a short black dress, made of the same silken material as the general’s uniform, and featured a belt for the waist. It was long-sleeved and high-necked, but its form-fitting design kept it sexy. It also came with leather gloves, a welcome accent for (Y/N), with her eternally chilled hands. But her favorite part was the shoes, which were black, patent leather, with a pointed toe and 4-inch heel. She adored walking in heels, and was positively delighted to have been given such an overall attractive uniform.

Now wearing the full ensemble, she observed herself in the mirror. It would seem that it was custom-made for her, as it hugged every curve perfectly. Her hair was pulled into a low, side chignon, a calculatedly messy hair style. She looked to her watch, seeing that it was now 5:30, and began walking briskly toward her superior’s quarters. As he was a high-ranking officer, his room was on the top floor, so (Y/N) had to take the elevator. While waiting, she pondered the fact that she barely knew the general. She had been serving under him for just over a year, yet she knew none of his preferences but timeliness and tidiness. And a lack of preference for the resident force user.

She rapped on his door, datapad in hand. Immediately the door opened, revealing Hux himself. Clad in his typical black uniform, he looked her up and down before meeting her eyes with a smirk.

“I see that the new uniform looks lovely on you,” he remarked, trying his hardest not to stare at her.

“A-ah, thank you. I apologize for being early, I can wait outside if you would prefer.” She blushed, looking at her feet.

“No, do come in. Have you eaten yet?” He inquired as (Y/N) walked into his home. With doors she assumed led to a bedroom and bathroom, the only thing in the room they were currently standing in was a small kitchenette and dining table. She felt an odd sensation in the pit of her stomach when he closed the door. She shook her head ‘no,’ and her stomach growled when she saw a plate waiting for her on the table. How had he known? she wondered. Little did she know that he had watched her for some time now, viewing video footage of her in her room as she dressed each morning. Despite the low resolution of the security cameras, it was obvious that she never ate before leaving her room.

“Please, do sit.” Now the general and (Y/N) were seated across from each other, a lovely breakfast between them. She hesitantly picked up the rolled utensils on the table, gently setting the napkin in her lap. As she poked her fork into the plate of eggs, the general continued to talk. “Today I have a meeting with Phasma, Ren and the Supreme Leader Snoke to discuss tactics. I will need you to take notes,” he explained.

“Yes, sir. But is it really okay for me to hear such confidential information?”

“Oh, dear, you needn’t worry about that. I’m sure you wouldn’t like to know what would happen if you ran your mouth,” he said darkly.

“Of course, sir.” With that, there was utter silence as the pair ate, Hux soundlessly observing his companion. She dripped with grace even as she ate, pink lips pinched tightly shut while chewing. How he wished those lips would press against his, and he began to imagine countless romance scenarios. When they were finished eating breakfast, Hux grabbed his greatcoat and opened the door for his assistant.

(Y/N) nearly jumped in shock when she felt a hand pressed gently against the small of her back, steadying her. She stared up at her superior, who met her gaze with a mischievous look in his eyes. Knowing what was on his mind, she played along, fiddling with her datapad as they walked toward the meeting room. He towered over her, even in her high heels, and almost unnoticeably desire began to burgeon in her chest.

Hux began an easygoing conversation, beginning in small talk about sleep schedules and ending in laughter. (Y/N) felt the stares of her coworkers as she strutted past the control room, and chose instead to look at the general’s smiling face. His blue eyes were filled with rare mirth, but turned dark when he saw the figure in front of him. The girl followed his line of sight, stopping on none other than Kylo Ren.

Ren was absolutely furious with Hux. The general was perfectly aware of Ren’s affinity toward (Y/N), yet deliberately appointed her to a position which would allow the ginger man complete access to his little pet. To add to this, he put her in a sexy uniform that wasn’t even in compliance with regulation, just to make Ren angry. And his hand at her waist - how dare he touch her! Though he was wearing his helmet, he knew both Hux and his assistant could sense his seething anger. He didn’t utter a word as he entered the meeting room, where Phasma was already waiting.

It was a dim room, with a hologram projector in the middle. The silver captain had predicted the conflict between Hux and Ren, and was not surprised when they began bickering.

“Hux, you and I both know what you’re doing,” Ren stated angrily, his voice modulator making the sound incredibly deep.

“Ren, it’s none of your business who I appoint,” he retorted, smirking devilishly. Phasma, sighing, stepped between them.

“Come on, you two. The call is starting in less than a minute.” At her words, the men shut up, and stood at attention while awaiting the hologram rendered Snoke. (Y/N) pulled out her datapad, standing out of the range of the camera.

The meeting lasted around two hours, with (Y/N) hurriedly typing notes about battle plans and strategies. She didn’t quite understand it, but she simply typed what she heard. Ren and Hux had a rare moment of peace, she noticed, but predicted that it wouldn’t last very long.

Unknown to (Y/N), Ren was barely paying attention to the meeting. The entire time Snoke was speaking, he focused on her thoughts. Although she was more focused on the meeting than he, he managed to access her thoughts about both him and Hux. He was honestly shocked while reading her mind, as he had previously thought her to be a very naive girl, but his new knowledge of her bondage fantasies did not take away his attraction one bit. If anything, he was more motivated to claim her, as he knew he could easily have the girl like putty in his hands.

“General, I will send this to your datapad immediately,” (Y/N) stated, tapping away at the screen. Hux’s device buzzed, and he casually scrolled through the notes.  
“(Y/N), this is excellent. Keep up the great work.” He touched her shoulder reassuringly. “Let’s head back to my office, we have some work to do.” Hux placed his hand at the girl’s waist again, this time heading back in the direction of the control center. When they approached the office, his grip on (Y/N) suddenly got tighter as he jerked her into the room. He slammed the door, and pinned his assistant against it.

“Listen to me, (Y/N), Kylo Ren is nothing but trouble. He has nothing but materialist desires, and doesn’t have your best interest in mind. I suggest you avoid him if you want to keep your wellbeing, and your position,” he whispered angrily. (Y/N) had seen him irritated before, but never quite this irked. His face was an inch away from hers, and from the way his eyes wandered to her lips, she could tell he was wondering if he should kiss her.

“General, you shouldn’t be concerned. I’m fully aware of Master Ren’s lack of anger management.” She put a hand on his chest. “Besides, I like working with you - how could anyone else compare?” She gave a tiny smile as the general turned red. He backed off like her touch was burning him.

“I-I’m glad you feel that way,” he stammered. “I’m going to go check on the control room, while I’m gone make a visual of the plans Snoke was talking about earlier. I’ll be back in two hours.”

“Yes, sir.” Hux left, leaving (Y/N) by herself in the room. She hurriedly finished the graphics for the next battle, face screwed up in horror at the nature of the attacks. She could hardly believe a respectable man like Hux could come up with such despicable plots.

Now free to explore, she immediately went to the monitor on his desk. She estimated that she had at least an hour and a half to snoop, which would be plenty of time to find any dirt on him. Being an expert with computers, she knew how to search through all of his data without being caught. She also was able to temporarily disable the security camera in the room. After a little while of browsing, (Y/N) was shocked to see several lewd photos of herself. She genuinely blushed as she saw the images of her own face, contorted in pleasure and she touched herself.

It was only then that she realized that General Hux had been watching her through security footage for a while now.

“Damn, I didn’t know he was like this,” she thought to herself, a devilish grin creeping up on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, some real smut! (kind of)
> 
> To anyone who is interested, here is my tumblr, where you can get faster updates: actualtrashdotorg.tumblr.com

It was the dead of night, and all was silent. Except for (Y/N), who was lightly panting as she touched herself to the thought of being fucked simultaneously by General Hux and Kylo Ren. Having previously found a way to tell from her datapad when anyone was viewing her room’s camera footage, she was deliberately putting on a show for her superiors. She knew that Hux was watching her, and moaned a little louder than necessary.

The general, in bed with his own device, was furiously stroking his cock at the sight of (Y/N)’s body, writhing with pleasure. If only he knew what she was imagining to elicit such a physical reaction. He wished that it was his hands groping at her breasts; he wished that he were the one using his hands to pleasure her. He felt a deep lust like nothing he’d ever felt before, and it was comparable to the desire for water after being stranded in a desert. It bubbled up somewhere in his stomach, telling him that (Y/N) wasn’t just a want, she was a necessity.

After what seemed like hours, Hux was nearing climax after edging for so long. He came at the same time as (Y/N), white liquid dripping all across his chest. He wished she were there now to lap it up off of him. (Y/N), a floor lower, knew that Hux was done. She was quite tired now, having put on such a show. She easily fell into sleep, curious what tomorrow would hold.

Similar to the previous day, (Y/N) woke up, got dressed, and headed to the general’s room for breakfast. After staying up so late, she was honestly amazed at herself for being able to get up so early, but that didn’t stop her yearning for coffee. When she knocked on the door, she was surprised to see that Hux didn’t immediately open the door. Now intrigued, she checked her datapad to make sure he hadn’t sent her any messages regarding change of schedule.

Just as she had gone through her new messages, Hux opened the door to his room. But this time, something was a bit...different. His hair was still mussed, and he didn’t have a shirt on yet. Due to his height, (Y/N) was standing with her eyes at the level of his pectorals. It was obvious that he had gone to bed late as well, as he was usually extremely timely.

“Ah...(Y/N), come in,” he muttered, not seeming entirely awake. The girl followed him in, feeling as though she had intruded. Hux headed back to the bedroom, leaving the door open while he slipped a shirt on and his jacket. He hurriedly swept back his hair, but left a piece dangling down. (Y/N) chuckled when he sat down at the table, his hair still tousled. 

“What?” He demanded playfully.

“Oh, general-” she couldn’t contain her laughter - “your hair!” 

“What’s wrong with it?” He scowled.

“Ah, I’ll get it.” (Y/N) stood up and lightly put her hand on his chin, angling his face toward her. She then gently tucked the loose hair in line with the rest, and pulled away.

“Thank you.” His face was now slightly pink. 

“It’s no trouble,” she stated nonchalantly, and began eating her breakfast. 

Later, in Hux’s office, (Y/N) was working on another battle plan graphic. With one of her strong points being graphic design, she found the task to be well-suited to her. Despite her enjoyment, she began feeling drowsy midway through. The general noticed.

“(Y/N), would you mind going to get us some coffee?” He asked pleasantly, trying his hardest not to treat her like a lowly intern.

“Of course not, general.” She stood up, eager to stretch her legs. As she headed toward the cafeteria, she realized that she had forgotten to ask him how he took his coffee. Sighing, she decided on getting several packs of each type of creamer and sugar. It was a bit much to carry, but she was sure she’d manage.

Yet as soon as she opened the door to Hux’s office, she dropped all of the small packages. With a huff, she set the two drinks on the desk and began cleaning up the mess. She was too focused on picking up the sugar packages to notice Hux leaving his chair and creeping up behind her, ogling at her ass in the air as she bent over. When she stood up, it felt like an electric bolt ran through her. The ginger man was pressed flush behind her, and was running his hands up and down her sides, stopping to grope at her ass, giving it a firm squeeze. She gasped when his head nuzzled into her neck, inhaling deeply.

Suddenly the door jerked open, revealing none other than Kylo Ren. 

“Are those graphics done yet?” He asked harshly, wishing to leave as soon as possible to avoid further agitation.

“Yes,” Hux replied, “They’re done. I’m just going through them one more time before we send them out.”

“Good.” Ren slammed the door and left, silently fuming as he stalked down the hallway.

“General, would you like me to show you the graphics again?” (Y/N) asked quietly, not sure how to act after what just transpired between them. He nodded, sitting down at his desk while the girl rushed to plug her datapad into his holo-monitor. Hux scooted his chair back so that she would have access to his technology, and relished the sight of her ass in front of him as she scurried back and forth. Without warning, he grabbed her hips, forcing her to sit on his lap. She intook a sharp breath as she felt his hard on stretching the fabric of his pants. (Y/N) slightly regretted not wearing panties today, as now there would be nothing to soak up the wetness that was forming. 

Hux settled his hand at her waist, thinking about how he could fuck her brains out right now if he wanted to. Instead he opted to tease her, reaching over her leg and running a gloved hand over her inner thigh. She shuddered visibly, and he could see goosebumps rising on her legs. He pressed his lips to her neck, nibbling at it. She let out a tiny moan, and that was when he decided he couldn’t contain himself if he let the situation continue any longer. Jerkily, he pushed his assistant off of him, and briskly walked out of the room. 

“You’re released for the day,” she heard him shout from the hall, red face contesting his bright hair. If (Y/N) hadn’t known any better, she would have been wondering what she did wrong. But because she knew General Hux’s flustered ways, she was certain that he was simply trying to maintain control of himself. Though she was technically released for the day, the girl did not feel like leaving just yet, as she still had a few things to tweak on her assigned work. In addition, she wanted to finish the coffee that was still steaming on the desk.

Kylo Ren was still fuming about Hux’s misconduct earlier. If he wanted to, he could report the general to Snoke, but that would not be terribly efficient, as he had the same desires. He decided to stop by the general’s office one more time, this time not to catch him in any schemes. He simply wanted the battle graphics so that he could give them to Phasma, who would then use them to teach her troops the plan for the next skirmish. As he approached the door, Ren only sensed one presence in the room. He knocked loudly. Not surprisingly, (Y/N) opened the door. Ren, being slightly taller than Hux, intimidated her greatly as she took several steps backward. 

“I’ve come to retrieve the battle graphics,” he stated monotonously. 

“Of course, Master Ren. Would you like for me to send it to your datapad, or put it on a drive?” She asked politely, reaching for her own datapad.

“I don’t have a datapad.”

“Alright, then give me one moment.” She opened a desk drawer, hoping to find a drive somewhere, but was at a loss. “I apologize, but it would appear that I don’t have a drive on me. Can I just show it to you now and deliver it later? I’ll send it to Phasma with your approval,” She explained. The knight nodded, stepping closer to view the small screen. (Y/N) walked him through each procedure, checking that it was all accurate. Occasionally he would point out a mistake and she would correct it, making it obvious to Kylo Ren that Hux had completely neglected to look at the data. 

“It all looks fine. Deliver it to me by 8:00 tonight, “ he grunted through the helmet. As he walked past (Y/N), he slapped her ass, giving it a firm squeeze before exiting the room.

She gasped, hoping that Hux wouldn’t see the handprint that was no doubt forming on her skin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux's assistant gets into trouble with Kylo Ren.

(Y/N) yawned, lazily covering her open mouth with the hand not holding her datapad. She was quite ready for bed, and delivering this drive to Kylo Ren was not a task she was looking forward to, especially given his recent behavior. She was quite honestly too tired to deal with horny executive men at the moment, and the poor girl just wanted to sleep.

After a long, brisk walk down countless halls, (Y/N) finally found Kylo Ren’s room. It was inconspicuous, looking like any other residential space on the base, but it had a certain dark quality that she couldn’t quite place. Before she could knock, she noticed that the door was open just a crack.

“May I come in?” She called into the dark space, waiting for a response. Hearing none, she made the stupid decision to waltz right into the chambers of a deadly future Sith lord. The idiocy of her decision hit her as soon as she entered, but before she could turn to leave the sliver of light from the entrance had disappeared. A shiver shook her to the core, goosebumps raising all over her body. Suddenly, she felt hands closing on her waist, pulling her to an unknown destination. She opened her mouth to shriek, but she found that somehow she couldn’t make a sound, as if her vocal cords were frozen. 

“Hush, girl, you wouldn’t want to get us caught,” an unfamiliar voice whispered huskily. She could feel his lips moving on her earlobe as he spoke. (Y/N) knew it was a man from the pitch, but she had never heard the voice before. Yet she assumed it to be that of Kylo Ren, as she was in his chambers after all. Besides, it seemed quite possible to her that it was just him without his voice modulator.

“M-Master Ren?” She stuttered, shuddering in his embrace. He clasped her tighter, and she could feel his hard length on her back. He quaked as well at the sound of her calling him “master,” the honorific rolling off her tongue in a frightened, yet sensual manner. Before the girl could figure out what was happening, she felt herself being pushed backwards, thankfully falling onto the soft surface of a bed. Phantom hands hitched her dress up to her waist, running up and down the smooth curves of her body with a slight gasp when Ren discovered her lack of panties. 

A raw wave of intense emotion racked through (Y/N)’s body, causing adrenaline to course through her veins. She was so incredibly turned on at that moment; she had always dreamed of pleasuring a superior officer in such a way, and was almost unable to believe her good fortune. Kylo Ren was threatening, to put it lightly, and she knew he would not hesitate to slash a man’s throat over one off color remark, yet here he was, forcing himself on a rather unsuspecting subordinate.

“(Y/N)...” he said lowly; almost shakily. “Undress me.” Shocked, she began to do as told. With him on top of her in the pitch dark, she was forced to feel her way around. Hand accidentally landing on his crotch, (Y/N) discovered the full extent of his arousal. She slowly began unbuckling his belt, pulling his trousers down, and then his boxers, all of them cast carelessly aside. She was still surprised at his length, which seemed to be a solid eight inches, if not more. She closed her hand around it, stroking it with fluid movements. Ren’s hips bucked into her touch a little more than he would have liked, but the girl grinned deviously at her handiwork. She shimmied down farther, positioning her mouth near his throbbing cock.

With fervor, she pulled him into her mouth, allowing him to fill her with his length. It was an uncomfortable position on her end, but from the sounds Ren was making it was clear that he was enjoying it. He had his hands knotted in (Y/N)’s hair, jerking her upwards to his body’s every whim, choking her easily with his length. Her free hands roamed his body, tracing his abs and feeling out the slight dimples on his lower back that formed due to his bent posture. The girl could not see Ren’s face, but she would have liked to imagine that it was contorted in pleasure as he shamelessly fucked her mouth.

Kylo Ren looked so smug the next morning that Hux knew without a doubt that something was up. The ginger man quirked an eyebrow at him as he entered the control room, the knight’s demeanor abnormally cocky. 

“What’s gotten into you today, Ren?” Hux hissed, glaring the slightly taller man in the eye...or, rather, helmet. 

“Nothing,” he said with a sarcastic tone, letting the general know that he was lying. “A more appropriate question would be ‘what have you gotten into?’” With that, he chuckled and walked away, leaving Hux with his jaw on the floor. He saw Phasma approaching and closed his mouth, which then fell into a scowl. The captain placed her hand on his shoulder, and he sighed, shrugging it off while pinching the bridge of his nose. He clasped his hands tightly behind his back, knowing that soon he would have to put forth effort into keeping his assistant, well, his.

Hux knew something was up when (Y/N) had neglected to follow her usual routine of eating breakfast with him in his room. He also noticed that she was now late, but speak of the devil, she was walking through the entryway to the bridge in the moment he was done thinking about her. The girl was an all-consuming being; you simply could not ignore her, her features leaving nothing to be desired, and making her so impossible to resist. The general’s frown was erased from his lips as his eyes swept across (Y/N)’s form, walking freely toward him with a swing in her hips that betrayed the innocent look expressed in her eyes. 

“You’re late, Miss (Y/N),” he commented bitterly, suspicious of her activities last night. Her mouth fell open in surprise, feigning naivety. 

“I apologize, general. I woke up late,” she explained, carefully choosing her words. Hux hummed lowly in response, taking a step closer to her with an angry glint in his gaze. 

“Don’t let it happen again,” he muttered, practically growling at her. Goosebumps raised on the assistant’s skin, deterring her from spouting a snarky response. There was an odd expression on the general’s face that she had never seen before; it was almost that of accusation...or knowing. 

“Of course, sir,” (Y/N) said with a charming smile, watching Hux’s irritated disposition falter. He turned on his heel, and she followed after him into his office. Much to her chagrin, there was a large stack of papers sitting on top of the desk, and her face fell at the sight of them.

“I apologize for doing this to you, but this really needs to get done and I’m busy today,” Hux explained, genuinely seeming to feel guilty for this assignment. So this is what I get for not paying him enough attention, she thought, annoyed. As she sat down at his desk, the general gently placed a hand on her back, and lowered his voice. “Meet me in my room for dinner tonight,” he whispered, lips pressed against (Y/N)’s ear. She stiffened, dirty thoughts filling her head as the man straightened himself and exited the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the general’s warning, (Y/N) becomes involved with Kylo Ren, and is treated with a suitable punishment

(Y/N) was excellent at completing paperwork quickly, as any good secretary should be, and it was much less challenging than hacking into Resistance systems. As such, she finished around 5:00 (an exceptionally short amount of time for the size of the stack of papers), and knowing that Hux typically ate at 6:00, she was pleased to have been left with at least forty-five minutes of free time. The assistant took this time to return to her quarters and prepare herself, which meant adjusting her makeup and hair. She gave herself a once-over in the mirror, hitching her uniform skirt slightly higher before leaving to go to Hux’s rooms.

(Y/N) knocked on the door, rolling back on her heels slightly while waiting. The door opened just a crack, and she hesitantly pushed it open. It was dim in the room, and not knowing where the light switch was located, the girl groped at the walls until she found it. The lights flickered on, revealing general Hux, sitting at his table. He had a mischievous look on his face, making no effort to hide his smirk.

“Good evening, (Y/N),” he said with an abnormally sweet inflection in his voice. The girl faltered in her footsteps at his tone, already on the verge of melting into a puddle on the floor. Her eyes swept over him, body still in his heavy black uniform. 

“Good evening, general,” she replied slowly, carefully sitting down across from him. 

“It would seem that you have recently...disobeyed one of my orders,” Hux said quietly, meeting her eye with a look that froze time. “Specifically, the one directing you not to involve yourself with Kylo Ren.” He paused for effect, relishing in the guilty look that flashed on (Y/N)’s face. “As such, you will receive a punishment.” It was difficult for him to keep his voice steady with how aroused he was. “For the rest of the evening, you will be my servant, and follow every instruction you are given. Is that clear?” The assistant nodded slowly, avoiding his eye. Without another word, the pair finished the meal, (Y/N) having barely touched it out of fear of her punishment. 

Hux stood abruptly from his place at the table, and began walking toward an unknown location. He commanded his subordinate to follow him, and (Y/N) was at his heels immediately. The general opened a white door, revealing the room behind it to be a bathroom. It was luxurious, certainly larger than the one given to (Y/N), and was fitted with a spacious bath tub near the wall.

“(Y/N), please prepare a bath for me,” he ordered, and the girl practically jumped out of her shoes. She bent to turn the faucet on and close the drain, and when she turned around, the general uttered an all too familiar phrase. “Undress me.” 

(Y/N) swallowed thickly, and stepped close enough that her lips were but an inch apart from Hux’s. Unwilling to meet his eye, she hastily began unbuckling his belt, casting it aside, and pulled apart his overcoat. Underneath was his collared shirt, which she was embarrassed to untuck from his trousers. As the girl carefully undid each button, she noticed the sinister smirk on the general’s face. Her face turned a deep red when she knelt to slip off his boots for him, seeing the proximity of his hard-on to her face, and quickly moved to shimmy down his trousers and boxers in one fluid motion. She gasped audibly when she saw his impressive length, and Hux chuckled in response. It was slightly shorter than that of Ren, but thicker. (Y/N) stood up quickly, and moved to fold the dirtied uniform. In the mirror, she could see him coming up behind her, a mockingly irritated look in his eyes. She turned to face him, and was shocked when he was chest-to-chest with her, looking down into her eyes. 

“You forgot something,” Hux whispered sensually, adoring the way (Y/N)’s eyes became puddles before him. Carefully, he brought his hands up to her face, revealing the gloves still adorning them. Ever so slowly, he tugged them off with his teeth, eyes never leaving hers, casting them behind his assistant, who was stuck biting her lip in anticipation. Here she was, her ultimate fantasy playing out before her - yet she was frozen, not moving for fear of the promised punishment. Without warning the ginger man turned to enter the bath, and (Y/N) nervously looked away, wondering what he wanted her to do. He made a beckoning motion toward her, leading her to kneel beside the tub, face to face with the general.

“(Y/N), won’t you wash me?” He practically pleaded, seeming almost unsure of his request. Water still flowed into the tub, drowning the sound of the girl’s huff as she stood to prepare herself. Taking a hair tie from her blazer pocket, she swept her hair back into a ponytail, then shimmied out of her blazer, only to toss it and her heels alongside the general’s uniform. Haphazardly she pushed her sleeves up, unbuttoning one of the buttons at the top of her button down shirt in order to allow her shoulders more mobility. (Y/N) felt Hux’s gaze on her now exposed cleavage, but paid him no mind as she set herself to work. Thankfully it would be quick, as Hux could not have gotten too dirty today, having stayed inside the entire time.

Grabbing a bar of soap, a washcloth, and a bottle of shampoo from one of the cabinets underneath the sink, she positioned herself between the wall and the bath in order to wash the general’s hair. Gently, (Y/N) placed a hand on his chin, and pulled it back some, tipping his head carefully. His eyes were closed, so she assumed that Hux was simply relaxing. She then reached past his freckled shoulders, and brought water over his head in cupped hands, releasing it carefully over his well-groomed hair. It took a few rinses to adequately remove the styling product from his hair, but he seemed to enjoy it, so (Y/N) did not say a word. Slowly she poured shampoo into her hand, relishing its expensive scent before lathering it into the general’s hair. She could not see it, but he was shivering under her touch, wishing desperately that she would put the same calculated effort into working other parts of his body.

With Hux’s hair clean, it was now time for (Y/N) to wash the rest of him, a task she was not looking forward to. It would take all of her effort not to jump his bones and let him take her, right there in the tub. It was equally as difficult not to stare at his lithe figure, slick muscles glistening with water, and not to mention the arousal that was clearly visibly through the water. Hux smiled at (Y/N) deviously, as if he knew of her inner struggle. Now hovering over his naked form, the assistant carefully began running the cloth over his shoulders, chest, stomach, hips...she avoided these areas, and briskly continued down to his feet. Seeming satisfied, the general stood up, and stepped onto the mat beside the tub, water droplets cascading from his magnificent form. 

(Y/N) gulped, swallowing her arousal as she handed a towel to the ginger man before her. He looked at he quizzically, and she rolled her eyes, taking the towel to dry him herself. It was much less awkward than bathing him, and instead of walking around to dry his back, (Y/N) reached both arms around his torso to wrap the towel around his waist. To her shock, his placed his own arms around her, keeping her in place and pressing her face to his chest. He was incredibly warm, and his pale skin smelled amazing. The girl closed her eyes, wishing this moment could last forever, but the embrace broke all too soon.

Before (Y/N) knew what was going on, she felt herself being picked up bridal style, and thrown on a plush bed. Her eyes were wide with surprise as Hux clambered on top of her, towel left abandoned in the bathroom. He pressed his body against hers, and she could feel his heat through her clothes. He pinned her hands above her head, and roughly pushed his lips against hers. Judging by his erratic behavior, it seemed that Hux wanted her more than Kylo Ren did. 

He began carelessly tearing her clothes off, and (Y/N) was reasonably certain that she heard a ripping sound when her blouse was recklessly cast aside. Her skirt was torn away as well, hastily dragged from her legs and disposed of in an unknown corner of the room. She shivered; Hux’s room was cold, and she was left in just her bra and panties.

“Get on the floor.” Obediently (Y/N) slid off the bed, kneeling before him. She looked at Hux wide-eyed, totally sure of what he wanted her to do next. He was aware too, but didn’t expect it to feel so good when her plump lips closed around his throbbing dick. She ran her tongue over the head, licking away the precum that had just formed. She then began swirling her tongue around the shaft, coating every centimeter in her saliva. The general groaned, knotting his hands in her hair. (Y/N)’s head bobbed as she pumped his length in and out of her mouth, and soon his rough pace began to choke her.

“Look at me, you filthy whore.” Blinking back tears, she struggled to keep her eyes open as he forced his way into her throat. His pace quickened rapidly, unexpectedly shooting his load down her throat. She swallowed it, and then licked the shaft gingerly to be sure that none was left behind. Bringing her arm to her face, (Y/N) wiped her mouth with the back of her wrist, eagerly awaiting the next part of her “punishment.”


End file.
